


Don't Disturb the Knitter

by Sir_Nemo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Knitting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori knits intensely.</p>
<p>And when someone breaks his concentration, he gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Disturb the Knitter

**Author's Note:**

> For Hobbit kink-meme. Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20435199#t20435199

It took Bilbo a long time to realize why exactly whenever Ori started knitting he took seat at the very edge of the camp, and that the clicking sound of his needles was something that made everyone kind of nervous. It made no sense to him why everyone should keep their distance when Ori started to knit. It was Ori they were after talking about after all, sweet, young Ori, who always knit with a small smile gracing his lips. 

But no one ever spoke to him, when he sat on a rock, a determined, but happy look on his face, his needles click click clicking together in a fast pace. He was a fast knitter, and from what Bilbo could gather, quite good too. Of course he had no idea what it was Ori was knitting, since it was the unspoken rule in the camp that no one should approach Ori after the knitting needles appeared until they were safely tugged away in his pack.

One night they had settled down in a forest clearing and immediately after the fire had been lit, Ori had taken a place sitting his back againsta tree trunk knitting something that a hint of faded green in it. Bilbo couldn't help that notice that all of the dwarves were avoiding stepping between Ori and his source of light. Even Gandalf, who normally went where-ever he damn pleased, usually announcing it as he went, minded where he wandered around the camp fire, keeping as far away from Ori as possible.

Soon Bombur had prepared their meals and everyone was gathering around the hot pot with their plates in their hands, except for Ori who was still sitting by the tree.

"Shall I go ask him to join us?" Bilbo asked, getting up and starting towards the lone figure. He didn't get far when Nori grabbed him by the arm.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Nori said.

"What? Why? He needs to eat," Bilbo said, casting a pleading look towards Dori.

"He's knitting. He'll eat when he's finished," Dori said.

"But..."

"You really shouldn't," Nori said.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Bilbo asked. All of the dwarves seemed to draw a breath or air at the same time, carefully avoiding even glancing towards the knitter.

"Ori likes knitting," Dori began. "A lot. He doesn't like to be disturbed."

”What does that mean?”

”He's got a bit of a temper, got it from his grandma.”

"He once stabbed a dwarf with his needle because he asked him what he was knitting," Nori said. "Straight through the palm."

"You could have put it a little more delicatelly," Dori said. Nori only shrugged.

"What? Ori? Have you seen him?" Bilbo asked, pointing at Ori, still knitting and smiling, humming a low tune to himself.

"What can I say?" Nori said. "He's very good with the needle." And then, helpfully, added: "Straight through the palm."

"Don't risk it, Bilbo," Bofur said, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him towards the waiting pot. "We need our burglar. Alive."

\- - -

There was an incident couple of weeks later. Luckily it did not involve anyone getting stabbed with a knitting needle, but it was a close call.

It was full moon that night, a bright and beautiful and shining with light so bright that it felt like a day. Because of the light after the dinner Ori had gone a bit farther away from the camp to knit, not too far in case there was an orc attacking or something. Though if an orc had decided to attack knitting Ori he would have found out how truly terrifying a pair of knitting needles can be.

Only after Kili had finished his meal, he started to look around and finally asked:  
"Where did Ori go?"

"To knit," answered Dori.

"But he promised to play dice with us!" Kili complained, gesturing at himself and his brother.

"Well, he has gone to knit."

Kili sat down on the ground. After a bit of restless moping he suddenly got up and started walking towards the faint sound of knitting needles.

"Hey hey hey, where are you going?" Nori asked.

"To ask Ori when he'll be finished," Kili answered.

"That's not..." Nori began.

"Don't worry I'm not going to touch him!" Kili shouted at him before disappearing behind the trees.

"Welp, he's a goner," Nori said with a shrug. The dwarves exchanged glances.

"Shouldn't we go and stop him before anything happens?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't want to go do that, do you?"

"Not really."

"Thought so."

The Company fell silent, listening to any sounds coming from where Kili had disappeared. At first there was nothing but the usual clicking of the needles. Then they could hear Kili saying something, and the clicking just stopped. The short silence that followed was the worst. Then there was a sound, like something snapping, and then they heard a smack and a pained yelp. Most of the dwarves drew in a worried breath, Thorin and Fili were exchanging looks, probably trying to decide should they go and help their kin.

"He brought it on himself," Thorin murmured, finally.

"Yes," Fili agreed. 

There was a silence, a dreadful silence, and then Kili emerged to the camp site. There was no blood, but Kili's face was red, and he was holding his head with his hand, his expression one of pain. He didn't say anything, just sat down among them. The dwarves exchanged glances, some were clearly having trouble keeping their laughter down.

"He was surprisingly gentle," Dori whispered to Nori. "What's going on?"

Nori could only shrug as an answer.

The night continued in more or less merry feelings, though Kili was still sulking, and there was a slight bump that had appeared on his forehead. Kili refused to let Oin see it. His brother teased him mercilessly about it.

Finally the click clicking of Ori's needles stopped. Everyone went silent. Ori appeared to the camp calmly, holding in his hands his equipment. He settled his needles and his balls of yarn on his rucksack. There was something else in his hands, a green thing.

"Oh you have finished," Dori said. "What is it?" 

Ori didn't answer, instead making his way towards Kili. He stopped in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"This?" Kili said, touching his forehead. "Not, much."

"Am truly sorry," Ori said. "You know how I get. I didn't even realize it was you until I had you know, hit you. Anyway, I got something for you." This made Kili perk up a little. "I've been looking at you, and you ain't got nothing covering your neck, and it does get really cold out, and I wouldn't want you to get ill and..." Ori stopped talking when he realized he was rambling, and without another word dropped his carryings on Kili's lap.

"It's a scarf," he said, as he watched Kili unravel it, look at it and then finally wrap it around his neck.

"It's really warm," Kili said. "Thanks." 

Ori smiled. He then sat down next to Kili and the two of them started talking in low voices. The rest of the Company watched them for a while, but finally decided to let them have their privacy and returned to their own doings.

"That's unfair, why don't I get a scarf?" Fili complained. 

"Because," Thorin answered. He was watching Kili wrapping his new scarf around both him and Ori, laughing. He was feeling worried, because Dori was looking at him like there was going to be a talk about weddings in the near future. Thorin shook his head to himself and turned to his nephew. ”Because you've got a beard to keep you warm.”


End file.
